Right or Wrong?
by JeffHardysangel
Summary: Brittany Leigh Chapman isn’t your normal 25 year old. She was picked from a group at her college to be a WWE Diva. Now that she has been there for 3 years. She has made it to the big time. She dates Glenn Jacobs in real life. What happens when she picks
1. Default Chapter

Brittany Leigh Chapman isn't your normal 25 year old. She was picked from a group at her college to be a WWE Diva. Now that she has been there for 3 years. She has made it to the big time. She dates Glenn Jacobs in real life. What happens when she picks the wrong path?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brittany was shown backstage looking at the monitor with a evil look on her face. Right then Lita walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Brittany turned around put her hair behind her ear then looked at her.  
  
"What do you want Lita?" Brittany said looking at her.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry I don't know why Kane wanted to sleep with me when he has you." Lita told her.  
  
"Well Lita congratulations you are having my boyfriend's baby." Brittany shouted in Lita's face.  
  
Lita looked at her then started to cry. Brittany looked at her then hugged her. The crowd cheered as they hugged. Kane walks up to them and looks at them. Brittany puts Lita behind her and she looks at him.  
  
"Kane I think that you have done more then enough damage as it is. You want a baby, You have one. So Kane I have a idea for you go to hell!" Brittany shouted at him.  
  
Kane smiled at her with a evil smile then got down into her face.  
  
"Easy what you say Brittany cause when I get mad.." he was cut off by Brittany  
  
"Yea, Yea, I know you get what you want, but tonight Kane you wont!." Brittany said looking at him. "Oh Yea Kane, you match tonight has just been changed. Oh it is still for the world heavy weight champion title. But it is going to be me as the guest ref Kane." She added. The crowd was cheering loudly.  
  
Kane walked away causing Brittany to smile evilly.  
  
"CUT!" yelled the stage hand.  
  
Amy and Brittany both smiled at each other when Glenn walked up again. Amy smiled when Glenn kissed Brittany's forhead then a jumped when Matt walked up behind her. Matt put his arms around her waist.  
  
"This is going to good." Brittany said smiling.  
  
"Hey Brittany it is time get your stuff on." said Eric.  
  
Brittany walked off and got her a shirt and walked into a locker room and pulled Glenn with her to the locker room. Matt and Amy laughed at them then walked off.  
  
Locker room  
  
Brittany walked into the bathroom and changed her shirt. She walked out and saw Glenn setting on the couch waiting on her. Brittany laughed when he pulled her into his lap. Brittany stuck her tongue out at him. He couldn't but smile and laugh. He turned the kiss into of the French kiss. They started to kiss deeply right as Glenn rubs Brittany's stomach there was a knock on the door causing them to brake apart. Glenn laughed at her then put her on her feet then got up and answered the door.  
  
"Its time for your match." Said Amy laughing.  
  
Brittany nodded at her then pulled Glenn with her to the Pa.  
  
Raw  
  
"Signs" by Creed hits and she walks out poses. Brittany walks down the ramp and gets the into the ring and waits on the guys to get into the ring.  
  
"I'm ready to see this match." Jr said smiling.  
  
"Me too Jr." replied King.  
  
Right as her music stopped slow chemical by finger eleven hit and Kane walked out. The fans boos him. He pointed toward the ring and got into the ring. Brittany looked at him with evil eyes. Right then Chris Benoit's music hits and the crowd goes nuts. Chris walks out and Jamie laugh when he poses with the title and walks down the ramp and eyes Kane. Brittany moves out of the way when he gets into the ring.  
  
Brittany moves around as the match starts. She moved around then Chris threw Kane into the turnbuckle. She counted to 5 and Chris didn't stop. She got between them and pushed him off. He looked at her then started to beat up on Kane again who threw him into the ring turnbuckle and started to do chops. Brittany counted to 5 and he stopped. Kane picked Chris up and threw him out of the ring. Brittany started to count then he got into the ring again. She stopped the counting. Kane got mad and hit the mat got into Brittany's face and telling her to count faster. All she did was roll her eyes. Kane went to chock slam Chris but he turned it around and got into the crippler cross face.  
  
"Oh my god Kane might tap out." Jr said loudly.  
  
"Yes he has to win." King said smiling.  
  
Brittany ran to the rope and did a baseball slid on Chris in the back of the head. He let Kane go and he held his head. She checked on Kane he went to chock slam her but then stopped. She smiled and then got the title and told him to threw Chris toward her. He did as she told him and she hit Chris in the face knocking him out. Kane pinned Chris and won the title. Brittany gave him the title held his arm up in the air. Right then Lita's music hits and she walks down the ramp smiling. Right then she gets into the ring and acts like she wants to get with Kane. Brittany shot her a look then Lita kicked Kane in the leg. Kane went down.  
  
"Oh God Lita what have you done?" King asked.  
  
"Oh shit." Jr shouted.  
  
Brittany walked up to Lita and pulled her hair and went to hit her then stopped with an evil smile. She pushed Lita to the corner where Kane got her. Telling her the baby was his and not Matt. Lita out of the ring and walked backstage. Chris was up and Brittany did a low blow he fell onto the mat. Kane turned around and looked at her. He went to chock slam her but then stopped he kissed her lips.  
  
"Oh shit!" shouted Jr.  
  
Brittany looked around at the crowd and smiled evilly. Brittany gave him the title. He posed and then got Brittany and put her on his shoulder and posed with her. The crowd booed them. The got out of the ring and walked backstage.  
  
Backstage  
  
Glenn put the title down and kissed her lips. Amy and Matt walked up laughing.  
  
"I love that match." Amy said hugging Brittany,  
  
Brittany smiled at her then hugged Glenn around the waist. He let her hold the title. She put it on her shoulder and looked at Amy.  
  
"I'm so happy that I might be an aunt." said Brittany said smiling touching Amy's stomach.  
  
Amy smiled at her then laughed. Matt put his arms around Amy then put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Hey we have to go." Brittany said pulling Glenn to the locker room. Matt and Amy laughed out loud.  
  
Brittany's Locker room  
  
Glenn pulled her into the locker room then shut the door and put her against the door and kissed her lips. Brittany kissed back then pulled back smiling.  
  
"I'm so happy that I have this title and you." Glenn said smiling at her.  
  
Brittany smiled at him then kissed him again. She laughed when Glenn pulled her into his lap and kissed her yet again. Brittany was kissing him back. She put her arms around his neck. Glenn put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Brittany was kissing him back and laughed when he pulled her shirt off. Right as they started back kissing. Coach walked into the locker room.  
  
"Damn Coach don't your azz know how to knock?" shouted Brittany.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Coach tried to explain.  
  
Brittany got her shirt and put it back on and then laughed and kissed Glenn. She sat on his lap. Coach walked into the locker room with a smile on his face. Brittany smiled at him then put her arms around Kane's neck.  
  
"How can someone like you Brittany be someone like Kane?" Coach asked Brittany.  
  
Brittany smiled at him with an evil grin.  
  
"Easy Coach, I love guys like him. I don't like guys like you who are smart asses all the time." Brittany told him as she played with top of Kane's head.  
  
Coach looked at her evilly.  
  
"Whatever Brittany, but tonight it isn't about you. Kane you won the title and you might have a kid on the way." Coach said.  
  
"Well Coach, I'm happy that I won the title but I didn't win it alone I was helped by Brittany the women's champion and as for the baby, if it is mine I'll be one happy person but if it isn't mine then I'm going get pissed." Kane yelled at Coach.  
  
Coach got scared and ran out of the room. The camera looked at them and they are both shown laughing.  
  
The camera crew left. Brittany laughed when she up.  
  
"Go Chance baby so we can go to the hotel." Brittany told him pointing toward the bathroom.  
  
He nodded at her then started to laugh as he walked into the bathroom with his bag. Brittany chanced her shirt really fast then sat down on the couch and got her lab top and checked her e-mail. Glenn walked out in a pair of tight black jeans, a white wife beater shirt, and tennis shoes. Brittany looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Umm I pay to see this." Brittany said laughing.  
  
"You'd pay to see this and you can have this one for free." Glenn asked cocky.  
  
Brittany gave him the evil eye and laughed a little.  
  
"If you don't stop being a jackazz I'll hurt you." Brittany said putting her lab top away in the suit case.  
  
They got their things together and walked out of the arena.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They walked into the hotel lobby and saw Sara and Mark along with baby in the hotel lobby.  
  
"Hey Sara." shouted Brittany.  
  
Sara walked up holding the baby. Brittany was smiling like crazy. Mark and Glenn where talking in their own little world.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Brittany asked as Sara nodded.  
  
Sara let her hold the baby and was walking around with her. Mark and Glenn looked up and saw her smiling. Sara and Brittany was talking when the baby woke up. When Sara got her she started to cry louder. Brittany took her and she stopped crying. Sara smiled.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Sara said smiling.  
  
Mark smiled as Glenn at Brittany smiling. Sara took the baby away when she was asleep again and went to the hotel room. Brittany laughed when Glenn kissed her cheek. Mark pulled her away him and hugged her.  
  
"Hey Mark I'm going to go bed now but I need to take Glenn with me." Brittany said pulling Glenn with her to the elevator. Mark couldn't help but laugh at them.  
  
Glenn and Brittany's Room  
  
They walked into room and Glenn closed the door and kissed Brittany yet again. Brittany pulled back smiling. She walked into the bathroom and chanced into a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt. Glenn smiled at her then kissed her again and pulled her onto the bed. You can say that they didn't sleep that night.  
  
Next Day  
  
Brittany woke up and smiled. She felt the spot next to her. She didn't feel anything. She sat up fast pulled the sheet to around her chest and saw him looking out the window with a white robe on. Brittany got the robe and walked up behind. She felt him jerk when she put her arms around his waist. Glenn pulled her around so he was behind her and she was in front.  
  
"Hey baby, did you have fun last night?" asked Brittany with an evil smile.  
  
Glenn started to laughing a lot.  
  
"Yes baby I did have fun." He told her.  
  
Brittany smiled at him the turned around and kissed him again. He put his arms around her again and kissed back. Right as he pulled the robe off her shoulder there was a knock at the door. He got mad then Brittany put the robe back on and answered the door and saw Mark standing there laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing are big guy?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Oh nothing but you have a hickie on your neck." Mark told her laughing.  
  
Brittany turned bright red and put her hands on her neck. Glenn heard what was said the busted out laughing. Mark picked Brittany up and moved her out of the way of the door and sat her down beside the door and he walked in.  
  
"Oh god." He shouted when he saw all the clothes on the floor.  
  
Brittany laughed a little then closed the door and sat down on the couch and couldn't help but laugh. Mark laughed at them then sat down besides Brittany as Glenn chanced into some clothes. Brittany turned on the Tv and turned it to MTV. Mark shook his head then started to watch it with her. Right then there was a knock at the door. Brittany got up and got it, it was Sara and the baby. Brittany let her in then closed the door.  
  
"Hey baby." Sara said kissing Mark's cheek. Brittany smiled at them.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go chance real quick so don't go anywhere Glenn will be out here in a few mins." said Brittany walking into the bedroom closing the door.  
  
Brittany walked over to her bag and pulled a pair a tight blue jeans that were low rides, A baby t-shirt that showed her stomach off, belly button ring, and her new sun tattoo that was around it. She chanced fast. She was putting her hair up with Glenn walked out of the bathroom. He smiled then came up behind her and kissed her neck. Brittany smiled into the mirror then he looked up and then walked away fast and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Hey baby what is wrong?" Brittany said looking at him rubbing his arm.  
  
"I don't understand like couch said how can you be with someone like me?" Glenn asked looking up at her then looked down at the floor.  
  
Brittany smiled at her then make him look at her. He looked at her with someone fear in his eyes.  
  
"The reason I'm with you is because I love you and plus I get to have fun with I'm with you and you know for a fact that I love you a lot and I want to marry you that is you and me make it that long." Brittany said causing him to smile.  
  
Glenn smiled at her then kissed her on the lips deep. They pulled apart and walked into the living of the hotel room and saw Sara and Mark playing with the baby on the floor. They smiled when they walked up to them. Glenn put his arm around Brittany's shoulder. Mark looked at them and smiled a little. Sara smiled when the baby hit Mark's arm and kicked him lightly. Causing her dad to look at her.  
  
"Oh look She kicked Mark." Brittany teased.  
  
Mark shot her a look then smiled at her. Brittany laughed a little then felt Glenn arms tighten around her shoulder causing her to smile. She looked at him and got on her tip toes and kissed his lips.  
  
"Hey guys we have to go and catch our plane to Austin." Mark said helping Sara up and then picked the baby up in his arms.  
  
She looked like a ant in his big arms. But there was no denying that he wasn't the dad because she looked just like him and Sara put together. Glenn nodded at them as they left. Brittany smiled and waved at them. She laughed a little.  
  
"Baby, lets go to Austin and stay with Mark and Sara for a couple of days you know that they wouldn't' mine." Glenn told her watching into the kitchen.  
  
Brittany smiled at her then laughed then nodded. They got their bags together and left. 


	2. Chapter 34

Chapter 3  
  
Mark and Sara's house  
  
Glenn and Brittany pulled up in her mustang. Mark and Sara were waiting on the steps. Brittany put the car in park and got out smiling at them. She got her bag and Glenn got his and got out the car and laughed when Sara and Mark were playing around on the steps. Brittany looked around and saw all of Marks's bikes and land that he owned.  
  
"Hey Brittany lets get you inside." Sara said pulling Brittany into the house.  
  
She looked around and was smiling like crazy. Mark and Sara were laughing at her. Glenn shook his head walked up to her to and she snapped out of the day dream. Brittany was blushing a little when Sara walked up to her and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry Brittany, when you to buy a house Glenn here with make you buy a big house." She told her causing her to her laugh.  
  
The guys had already gone into the study already drinking. Both Sara and Brittany walked into the door way and laughing at them. They walked in and sat down on the leather chairs smiling at the guys. When they turned around and saw the girls they just about jumped out of their shoes. Brittany and Sara laughed a lot just about fail over.  
  
"You guys should see the look on yalls faces." Sara said laughing. Brittany was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.  
  
"Girls we are talking about some personal things right now." Mark told them putting them out of the study.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at them then pulled Brittany out of the studying and into the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen  
  
Brittany sat down at the table Sara gave her a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you Sara." Brittany said looking around the kitchen.  
  
"How is your and Glenn relationship going?" Sara asked taking a drink from her glass.  
  
Brittany looked up at her and smiled at Sara.  
  
"It is going great. I love him so much." Brittany told her with a smile.  
  
Mark and Glenn walked into the kitchen and saw them talking at the table. They walked in slowly and looked around saw the baby beside them in the crib. Mark walked up to the table and sat down beside Sara putting his arm around her shoulder. Glenn sat down beside Brittany and did the same as Glenn.  
  
"We are talking about personal things right." Sara told them with an evil smile.  
  
Mark laughed in his southern laugh. Brittany smiled at them when they kissed. Glenn looked at Brittany with a smile and he leaned over and kissed her. They kissed quickly and pulled apart. Glenn and Brittany looked Mark and Sara who are still kissing. Brittany looked at her watch and saw it was late.  
  
"Hey guys me and Brittany are going to go to bed." Glenn told them pulling Brittany up from the chair then walking toward the stairs.  
  
Sara laughed a little then got the baby and walked up stairs with Mark following her close behind.  
  
Brittany and Glenn's room  
  
Brittany had just walked out of the bathroom in a pair boxer and a t-shirt that was Glenn. She looked at the bed and saw that Glenn was already asleep and smiled. She opened the bedroom door quietly then walked out.  
  
Living Room  
  
Brittany walked down the stairs and saw Mark and the baby on the couch. She laughed a little. She sat down beside him and looked at him. She laughed when the baby looked at her from Mark's arm. Brittany picked her up and looked at Mark was asleep on the couch. The baby looked at Brittany then went to sleep in her arms. Right as she sat down on the couch Sara walked down the stairs and saw Brittany holding the baby in her arms. Sara shook Mark and woke him up. Mark woke up and laughed a little. He took the baby and walked up stairs with Sara.  
  
"Hey Brittany go to bed." Sara told her laughing.  
  
Brittany laughed a little then walked into up the stairs into her bedroom.  
  
Mark and Sara's bedroom  
  
Sara put the baby in the crib and lay down on the bed. Mark walked out the bathroom in his boxers then lay down beside her holding her against him.  
  
Next Day  
  
Brittany woke up and felt arms around her causing her smile. She turned over and saw Mark next to her with no clothes on. She jumped out at the bed and saw her clothes on the floor. She got them and put them on then ran out of the room bedroom. She saw Sara walking toward her and she walked backwards and walked into her bedroom.  
  
Glenn and Jamie's bedroom  
  
Brittany sat down on the floor and started to cry a little. Glenn work up and saw Brittany on the floor crying to her self. He got up and sat down beside her and looked at her. Glenn touched her shoulder and she moved away from him. She wiped her eyes and hugged him tight. Glenn didn't know what to think but hugged her. Brittany dried her eyes then looked at him with red eyes.  
  
"Brittany what is wrong?" asked Glenn rubbing her back.  
  
"Nothing, I don't wanna stay here anymore." She told him as she got up looking away from him.  
  
Glenn didn't know what to think what came over Brittany. She was packing her bags and she was crying and he didn't' know what to think about it.  
  
"Hey, you can stay here Glenn but I'm not going to stay here." Brittany said walking out of the room slamming the door.  
  
Sara and Mark where in the living room and heard the door slam and Brittany running down the stairs with her bag in hand. Sara looked at Mark with a crazy look then ran up to her.  
  
"Brittany!" shouted Sara.  
  
Brittany got to the door and turned around and saw them coming toward her. She was mostly looking at Mark who had scared face on. Brittany was breathing hard then got her keys from her bag and looked at Sara.  
  
"What?" asked Brittany opening the door.  
  
"What is going on? Did you and Glenn have a fight?" she asked.  
  
Brittany shook her head and looked up at her.  
  
"You wanna know something Sara? Fine I woke up this morning I wasn't in my bedroom I was in yours with Mark in the bed with no clothes on." Brittany shouted.  
  
All of them looked at her with disbelief in their eyes. She shook her head then walked out of the house with Sara chasing after her laughing. Brittany turned around when she heard laughing. Brittany dropped her bag on the drive way and turned around.  
  
"What in the hell is so fun?" she shouted at them.  
  
"Brittany that was a set up, Mark was dressed." Sara said laughing.  
  
Brittany looked at her then slapped her then got her bag and screamed at everyone and got into her mustang and left.  
  
Meanwhile Sara was holding her face in the drive way and looked around when saw Mark walking up to her. Glenn was shaking his head. Mark hugged Sara from behind who hugged him with one hand the other one holding her face where Brittany had slapped her.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Glenn was setting in the living room watching TV while Mark and Sara were in the bedroom playing with the baby. About 8:30 Glenn's cell phone went out and he looked at the ID and it was Brittany.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"I'm sorry that I ran off like that." Brittany said crying.  
  
"Its alright, we should have did that trick it wasn't right." Glenn told her. Right as he saw that Mark and Sara along with the baby walked down the stages and walked into the living room with questioning eyes.  
  
"Tell Glenn I'm sorry." Sara said crying.  
  
"Why don't you tell me yourself?" Brittany said walking into the doorway of the living room.  
  
Mark got the baby from Sara who ran to Brittany and hugged her tight. Both of them were crying as they hugged each other. Brittany closed her eyes then hugged her tight. Glenn walked over to them and they pulled apart then Glenn hugged Brittany. She was so happy to see him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear hugging him tight.  
  
Sara smiled as she wiped her tears and looked at her baby girl in marks arms who looked like an ant because his arms were so big and she was so tiny. Glenn and Brittany pulled apart smiling.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sara and Mark were talking to them self when they saw them apart smiling like crazy and crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Brittany, We shouldn't have did that to you." Sara said.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sorry I slapped you." Brittany said touching Sara's face.  
  
"Its ok, but you have a strong back hand." said Sara laughing.  
  
Mark got Sara and pulled her into the living room leaving Glenn and Brittany alone in the hallway. They didn't talk but Brittany got her bag and walked up the stairs with Glenn following her close behind.  
  
Glenn and Brittany's bedroom  
  
Brittany sat down on the bed then looked up when Glenn walked in. He looked at her with some what of a smile and frown mixed. She didn't like that look to much, but she didn't say anything about it. He sat down beside her and looked at her then kissed on the lips. Brittany was shocked a little bit then put her had on the back of his head and kissed him back. Glenn pulled back and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She got up from the bed then sat down the bed again but this time on his lap and was kissing him back. Brittany pulled back and smiled at him.  
  
"I love you." She whispered with a smile.  
  
Glenn looked at her with one his crazy looking smile.  
  
"I love you too." He replied as he kissed her again.  
  
Right has they went to the bed the door open. Sara and Mark looked in and saw them then closed the door fast and quietly. Then walking down toward their bedroom, Meanwhile back in Brittany and Glenn's bedroom things were going very good.  
  
Next Day  
  
Brittany woke up first and saw Glenn laying on the other side of the bed and asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was sleep but yet when he was awake he looked so worried about things. Brittany traced her fingers of his face then his mouth. She leaned over and kissed his lips lightly. He moved around a little she smiled at him the got up walked over to her bag and pulled her long black skirt out and a white shirt to go with it. She pulled her knee high black boots out to go with it. Right as she went into the bathroom she looked at Glenn who was still asleep.  
  
"Hey, are you leaving again?" asked Glenn setting up.  
  
Brittany looked at him then shook her head no then walked into the bathroom then took a hot steamy shower. She was out of the shower about 15 mins later and changed into her clothes then blowed dry her hair, then he walked out of the bathroom and saw Glenn getting dressed. She looked at him and smiled. He turned around and saw her. Brittany was blushing again.  
  
"Wow!" Sara said behind her.  
  
She started to blush even more. Brittany turned around and laughed at her.  
  
"Hey Glenn your ex girlfriend Kelly is down stairs." Sara said looking at Brittany.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Brittany looked at Glenn with a questioning look on her face. Then followed Sara down stairs where she saw Kelly at the end of the stairs looking up at the stairs. She wanted to jump on her but she didn't'.  
  
"Hello Kelly I'm Brittany Glenn's girlfriend." Brittany said shaking her head.  
  
Kelly nodded and shook Brittany's hand. Right then she let go and saw Glenn walking down the stairs. Her eyes had gotten big then looked at him with a sick look on her face.  
  
"What's the matter Kelly?" Brittany said looking at her.  
  
"Umm lets see Glenn here is ugly as hell!" shouted Kelly.  
  
Brittany's eyes got big then looked at her then slapped her. Kelly stumbled backwards then she held her face. Sara was smiling at her with an evil grin. Mark was laughing like crazy long with Glenn.  
  
"Glenn how can you let her slap me like that?" shouted Kelly.  
  
"Easy, like she just did." Glenn told her as he kissed Brittany with a little tongue.  
  
Kelly got mad and walked out of the house slamming the door. Sara and Brittany started to laugh like crazy. Mark shook head then kissed this baby's head. Sara got the baby and started to dance around the living room. Brittany and Glenn started to laugh. Mark shook his head at her. Brittany walked into the living room and saw Sara dancing with the baby.  
  
"I can't believe she said that." Brittany said to Sara.  
  
Glenn walked into the room and put his arms around Brittany's waist. Mark walked up behind Sara and kissed her head then started to take the baby but Sara took the baby back laughing.  
  
"She is my daughter to you know." Mark said pouting like a baby.  
  
Glenn and Brittany started to laugh at them. They shot a look at them. Brittany made a face at Sara who made one back at her. Glenn and Mark shook there head at then pulled their lady's out of the room.  
  
Sara and Mark's room  
  
Sara was dancing around the room with the baby causing the baby to laugh. Mark shook his head at his wife and his daughter.  
  
"She is starting to act like her mother everyday." Mark loud enough so Sara could hear it.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Sara.  
  
They both laughed like crazy. They laid the baby down to sleep and went to sleep to.  
  
Glenn and Brittany's room  
  
Brittany walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed and was about sleep when Glenn walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Brittany looked up at him then smiled.  
  
"Hey." Glenn said walking over to the bed.  
  
"Hey, I love you Glenn." Brittany said as she kissed him on the lips. 


End file.
